Our Happy Ending
by Anju-Cullen-Michaels
Summary: The sequel to 'Back to the Beginning' Now that Kaname knows that Yuki is pregnant, and that he is the father he couldn't be thrilled. Things don't really go so well during there time together, Kaname feels as though Yuki knew what she was doing and put herself in this situation. Now that she's pregnant, her life is in danger. Rated M for later chapters, word usage. RxR
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: IF YOU HATE MY STORIES AND HOW I WRITE THEM, DON'T BOTHER READING THEM! I'M TIRED OF ALL THE NEGATIVE COMMENTS/MESSAGES I'VE BEEN GETTING BECAUSE I'M RUINING SOMEONE'S FAVORITE CHARACTER, ETC. BUT IT'S MY STORY…AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE HOW I WRITE MY STORIES, DON'T EVEN READ THEM. I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR HATE, THIS IS MY STORY AND I'LL WRITE IT HOW I WANT IT. YOU'RE APPROVAL IS NOT NEEDED. **

** ~~~EVERYONE ELSE: THANKS FOR THE LOVE AND SUPPORT~~~~**

**Chapter 1**

** "Yuki's pregnant…?" Kaname asked, as he looked at his wife in bed. **

** "That would be correct, Master Kaname." The nurse said. **

** "Who's the father?" He asked worriedly placing his hand over his mouth. **

**The nurse shrugged, "It's too soon to tell, she's only about two months in…but with how things turned out; it's safe to say you are, Master Kaname." **

**Kaname sunk into the chair and covered his face in hands. **_**Thank god she's all right. And she's bearing my child. **_

** "Master Kaname…?" The nurse hesitated, "There's more…"**

**Kaname's head shot up and he looked at the nurse in confusion. **_**What could she mean that there's more? Yuki's pregnant; it's my child…end of discussion. **_**He thought again. The nurse placed her clipboard on the table and sat in the chair across from Kaname. **

** "You see, Master Kaname…" The nurse began, "When Zero turned Yuki into a human, it endangered Yuki's life."**

** "What…? How?" Kaname growled.**

** "Since the unborn child is a vampire, it had to get its nutrients one way or another. But, because Yuki was a human for a good while, Yuki's body couldn't handle the vampire as well as she could now. Though she is a vampire now; I'm afraid…that both Yuki's life and the baby's life is at stake…" The nurse sighed. **

**Kaname stood up and walked over to Yuki, and placed his hand on her hand. **_**I'm sorry that I made you wait so long. It was so hard to track you; I swear…I'm going to do whatever it takes to protect you and the baby. **_

** "Leave…" Kaname whispered. **

** "Master Kaname…?" **

** "Leave!" Kaname growled. **

**The nurse jolted and grabbed her clipboard and ran out of the room, leaving Kaname and Yuki alone. **

** "How could you do that, Yuki…?" He whispered. "Letting Zero take control of you like that. You know me, I would've found another way." **

**Yuki squeezed Kaname's hand as she slowly sat up. She looked into his eyes before crying, he immediately squeezed her in his arms trying to comfort her.**

** "I'm sorry…" Yuki whimpered, "He said, that he would've…~hiccup~…killed you. I didn't ~hiccup~ know what else to do." **

** "It's okay, he's gone. We don't need to worry about him anymore." Kaname whispered. **

**Yuki small arms locked around Kaname, as she placed her head on his shoulder crying. **

__**"The only thing that matters is…you and the baby are safe." Kaname added.**

**Yuki pushed him off, before screaming. **

** "Didn't you hear the nurse?! I'm in danger! The baby's in danger, Kaname! I'm not safe and neither is the baby!" Yuki protested. **

** "That's only because, you let Zero..." **

** "You're saying this is my fault?!" Yuki interrupted. "I tried to protect you, and I knew I had to do whatever it took to save you. And now you're blaming me for the whole thing?" **

**Yuki got out of bed and slammed the bathroom door shut behind her. She slammed her hands against the ceramic sink, causing it to crack. Kaname stood on the other side of the door, and listened. Yuki was on a rampage, cursing out a storm, slamming her fists into whatever she could. **

** "Fuck!" Yuki screamed as she fell to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees. **

** "Yuki…are you alright?" Kaname said through the door. **

**Yuki did nothing but stare at the door; she didn't want to talk to anybody. She just wanted to be alone, away from everything. **

** "Yuki…please…" Kaname whispered, placing his head on the doorframe. **

**Yuki began to cry. **_**I don't know what I'm going to do, I…just don't. **_**She placed a hand on her stomach; she could feel the baby moving ever so slightly. She wondered how much longer it would be until her body gave out, sure she had the strength of the vampire, but according to the nurse, the baby had already done damage. **_**I wonder what's going to become of me…? Kaname blames me for this mishap…why can't he understand that I was trying to protect him!? **_**Yuki thought, slamming her head against the ceramic tiled wall. **

**Yuki sat up, letting the shards fall down onto the floor behind her. Kaname knocked on the door again, and rattled the lock. **

** "Please…Yuki…open the door…" Kaname asked again. **

** "I don't want to. I want to be alone…" Yuki whimpered, her head on the wall again. **

** "Yuki, someone needs to look after you in your current state. Your health, and possibly your life is in danger. As well as the unborn child…" **

**Yuki placed clenched the fabric over her stomach, and stood up. She remained against the wall, not taking another step closer to do the door. **

** "This is my fault…isn't it…?" She asked trying to get Kaname to tell her the truth.**

** "Yuki…"**

** "Isn't it?!" She growled. **

**Kaname sighed before answering, "You let Zero control you…you fell weak…" **

** "So you're saying, if I wasn't so desperate to protect the man I love…things could be better!" **

** "Yuki…I would've saved you in any way possible. I didn't want it to turn out like this." Kaname sighed, "I'm relieved that you're alright. I'm thrilled that you're carrying my child. Just not…"**

** "My choices!" Yuki finished. **

**Kaname sighed, and didn't say another word. Instead he walked away from the door and left Yuki to be by herself. He closed the door behind him and placed his hand on his head. Yuki quietly left the bathroom, and then walked to the main door. She locked the door behind Kaname as quietly as possible. Kaname turned around resting his forehead on the door. **

** "Please, let me be with you…" He begged. **

**Yuki placed her hand on the door and shook her head, "Just go away." **

**After several seconds, Kaname did what Yuki asked of him. He moved from his spot and walked down the hall, further and further away from Yuki. **

**Woah, not the best way to start 'Our Happy Ending' but hey, I'm gonna add some drama! What's a story like without any drama!**

**What's Yuki going to do?  
**

**Can someone convince her to make the right decision?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT UPDATE! I WAS BUSY WITH WORK AND AS SOON AS I FINISHED UP THE SUMMER INTERNSHIP, I WAS AT BAND CAMP! IT'S BEEN A REALLY BUSY COUPLD OF MONTHS,SENIOR YEAR! LAST SEMESTER OF MY UNDERGRAD! SO I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN! AGAIN, SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!**

**Chapter 2**

** "What do you mean her life is at stake?" Kain asked. **

**Kaname paced back in forth in his room, his arms crossed over his chest. **

** "It means what it means." Kaname growled. **

** "But, there has to be something that we can do." **

**~~~~~~~~WITH YUKI~~~~**

**She still sat on the floor behind her door, her head hidden in her knees. She knew Kaname wasn't thrilled with her choices, but she did what she chose because she wanted to. **_**Why can't Kaname just be happy for me? And why can't he just understand why I went with Zero? This isn't fair; he's pissed. **_

__**"Yuki…?" **

**The knock at her door woke her up, and she listened to the voice. **

** "Chairman…?" Yuki asked, standing up. **

** "Will you let me in?" **

**Yuki turned toward the door, and placed her hand on the knob and froze. She wasn't sure if she should let him in or not; who knows what he would try to do. She hesitated for another moment and slowly unlocked the door to let the Chairman in. Immediately he pushed through the door and hugged Yuki tightly. **

** "Thank god you're alright." Chairman said. **

**Yuki had no words; all she could simply do was hug him back. Though he only adopted her; he was the only father that she had throughout her whole life. Even with the memories of her real father; everything was slightly blurry to her…but all she remembered was watching her mom run into her room, not saying a word and taking Kaname away from her. Seconds later, her mom erased all her memories after her father died. So until that day, Yuki never really had a father to look up. **

** "Chairman…I need to talk to you…" Yuki said. **

**Chairman looked at Yuki and nodded. **

** "Whatever it is, I'm here for you. Always have, always will." **

**Yuki smiled and sat on her bed with her legs tucked beneath her, and Chairman took the chair across the room and sat down. He could tell Yuki was worried and something was bothering her, and he was happy that she chose to vent to her.**

** "I'm pregnant…" Yuki whispered. **

**Chairman smiled as he stood up and held her hands, "That's wonderful news, Yuki!"**

** "But…" **

** "But?" **

**Yuki hesitated a bit and placed her hand on her belly, "The nurse said that my life is at risk, along with the baby's life." **

** "How is that possible?" **

** "Apparently when Zero turned me into a human; it was long enough to where the baby could do some damage. And apparently it did. My life is at stake. Along with the child." **

** "But Yuki…there has to be a way." Chairman said, as he sat on the edge of her bed. **

** "I've only thought of one way….which I know Kaname will not approve…" **

** "There has to be another way, Yuki. You've always found another way." **

** "This is the only way possible as of now. It's still too soon to tell. I might end up getting it aborted, and try again." Yuki whispered. **

**Chairman held out his arms and waited for Yuki to enter his arms. His arms hugged her tightly and he sighed as he whispered in her ear; "Whatever you choose, I will be here for you." **

** "Chairman…I want to stay with you until I officially decide what to do." Yuki said, "Is that alright?" **

** "Yuki, you are still welcomed in my home, and I will help you as time goes on. I swear by it." **

**Yuki smiled and began to pack her bags. As Chairman helped her, he asked her another question.**

** "Why do you want to stay with me?" **

** "Kaname thinks this all my fault; and all I did was try to protect what we had and he believes that if I wasn't so stupid or naïve, we wouldn't be in this situation. It's not fair, last time I checked; he would do anything for me, why can't it be the same for me?" **

**Chairman didn't say anything at first and remembered a moment Yuki and Kaname shared in their early years at the academy. **

**~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~**

** "Congrats on becoming a prefect, Yuki! I knew you could do it. I'm still deciding on your partner…but hopefully that should be decided within the next several days." Chairman said, as he handed her the prefect badge. **

** "Thanks, Kaien, I really appreciate it." **

**There was a knock at the door that caught both of their attention. **

** "Come in." Chairman said. **

** "Kaname-senpai!" Yuki gasped. **

**Kaname chuckled as he walked to the Chairman's desk, "What's the news?" **

** "Yuki is now a prefect and will be helping you and your fellow classmates leave your dorm to attend classes." **

** "That is good news, Chairman." Kaname turned to Yuki, "I'm proud of you, Yuki." **

**Yuki's face began to redden as she bowed, then stood up and confronted Kaname.**

** "I will always protect you, it my duty and responsibility. I will never fail. I swear by it." **

**Kaname smiled and returned the bow, "I'll hold you to it." **

**~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~**

_**Master Kaname did accept Yuki's promise to always protect him, so why now is he suddetly changing his mind? **_**Chairman thought as he left Yuki's room with a few of her bags. **

** "Kaien, what are you doing with Yuki's things?" Aidou asked, as they crossed paths.**

** "Yuki is staying with me for a while, on her own accord." Kaien said, as he began to head down the stairs out the door. **

**~~~~~~~WITH KANAME~~~~**

** "What do you think she's going to do?" Kain asked his leader. **

** "I don't know, I just hope she thinks about the consequences…"**

**Kain's head snapped up, "She wouldn't get an abortion…right?" **

**Kaname chuckled, "Of course not, she's not strong enough to put herself through that loss and…"**

**Kaname was interrupted mid-sentence as Aidou slammed open the door to Kaname's room.**

** "Have you ever heard of knocking, AIdou? You should try it sometime!" Kain growled, as the blonde-haired man entered the room. **

** "I just passed Chairman Kaien in the halls with Yuki's things…and she's going to be staying with him." Aidou admitted. **

** "What do you mean?" Kain retorted. **

** "I mean what I said, Yuki is going to be living with Chairman Kaien." **

**~~~~~~~~~YUKI~~~~~~**

**Yuki began to walk out of her room, and turned off the lights. She pulled her last bag out of the door and shut it behind her. **

** "Yuki, what are you doing?" Kaname asked, walking towards her. **

** "Staying with Chairman." Yuki admitted, sliding by Kaname. **

** "For what reason?" Kaname said, as he grabbed her arm.**

**Yuki pulled her arm free from Kaname, and growled at him. "I have every right to go where I want to go. Obviously, you haven't been happy with my decisions, and I want to be around someone who supports my views and listens to me." **

** "You need to stay here, your life is at stake Yuki. I couldn't bear to live if something happened to you, let alone our child."**

** "Kaname, for once! Just let me do something that I want to do!"**

** "Yuki; please just stay with me." **

**Yuki backed up and turned began to walk towards the main staircase. Kaname chased after her, his blood boiling. Yuki rushed down the stairs and met Kaien at the front door. Kaname froze at the top at the stairs, before yelling down at Yuki.**

** "Yuki, you need to stay here!" **

**Yuki turned around and looked at the angry man, known as her husband. **

** "I can't do that Kaname. I just need a break, from this place, these people, and you…" **

**And with that Yuki and Kaien walked out the Night Class dormitory and travelled the stone path to the Day Class dormitory. **

Wow! Not expecting that now were you! I'm thinking that this book is gonna go well. BTW: I don't care if people choose abortions or not, it's their own decisions. So, don't judge me on that…just wanted to throw in another twist/cliffhanger.

RxR

Look out for the next update.

Whoever can guess Yuki's decision gets a shout-out after the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'M SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY IN UPDATING, I JUST FINISHED MY UNDERGRAD AT WVU, AND JUST GOT BACK FROM MEMPHIS FOR THE LIBERTY BOWL! BUT DON'T WORRY MORE UPDATES ARE TO COME SHORTLY!

Chapter 3

It's been several months sine Yuki left the Night Class dormitory, and everyone was hoping she was all right. However, nobody knew if she was alive for that matter, she hadn't called out to anyone since she began to live with Kaien.

~~~~~~~~~~YUKI~~~~~~~

"Yuki, are you alright in there?" Kaien asked through the door.

She hesitated before answering, "Yes, I'm all right. Just got lost in thought."

Kaien stood by the door for a moment longer, and soon returned to his normal duties as the chairman of the academy, leaving Yuki by herself.

_Was that real? _Yuki thought to herself, peering into the mirror. She slowly reached out to the mirror and her hand slowly inched closer to it; and suddenly the reflection began to change. Soon, it wasn't her own reflection she saw; it was an image of a worried Kaname. She hadn't spoken to Kaname for months, so why was she seeing him everywhere all of sudden.

She jumped back and pulled her hand away from the mirror, but something strange happened. Kaname's hand began to reach out to her as if the mirror vanished, and it was just them in the bathroom. Yuki jumped back again into the wall, as she threw the towel at the mirror. As the towel fell from the mirror, Yuki realized that it was indeed all in her head. Kaname wasn't there, nor will he ever be.

_It's been five months since I've spoken to Kaname, so why am I constantly seeing him? _Yuki thought as she left the bathroom and walked down the hall to Kaien's office.

"You ready to go, Yuki?" Kaien asked as Yuki walked into his office.

She nodded as she put on her winter coat. All Kaien could do was smile at her as her long brown hair rested on her coat.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You just remind me of your mother."

Yuki smiled as Kaien complimented her, she too remembered her mothers' beauty. Almost all other purebloods envied her, not just because of her lifestyle or husband; but simply for her beauty. Yuki was brought back to reality when Kaien placed his hand in the arch of her back to lead her to the doctors.

Kaien reached out to his personal doctor for Yuki's sake, they both knew Kaname would do anything to get Yuki back to him again.

~~~~~~~IN THE HOSPITAL WING~~~~

"I appreciate you coming out on such short notice, doctor." Kaien said, shaking his hand.

"It's my pleasure. How can I turn down my favorite client?"

Kaien chuckled as they waited for Yuki to enter the room. As the reminisced about life, Yuki slowly made her entrance into the room. The doctor, caught off guard, smiled and stood and opened his hand to Yuki.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Yuki. Kaien has told me much about you. But, why the switch in doctors? Not that I'm complaining." He chuckled.

"Things were getting too risky with my old doctor. And I didn't want to chance anything."

"What do you mean?" The doctor asked, helping Yuki onto the table.

Yuki looked at Kaien before responding, neither of them knew how he would handle this situation. Yes, he was familiar with the Academy and what occurred here, but they didn't know how he would respond to the given situation.

"Let's just say, for Yuki's sake… a change in doctors was her best decision." Kaien interrupted.

Yuki smiled as she propped herself onto the table, and the doctor smiled and helped her get comfortable.

"I'm ecstatic Kaien recommended me."

"Me as well."

As the doctor began to examine Yuki, he started to observe her physical condition.

"Well, Yuki. The baby is healthy…but it looks as if the baby is growing two times faster than a normal fetus…" The doctor paused.

"Impossible, she's barely seven months pregnant." Kaien said.

Yuki looked at Kaien worriedly, then back at the doctor, "What does that mean?"

"By the looks of this Yuki, I would say your new expected delivery date is in about two weeks, probably sooner. And there's more…"

"What more could there be?"

"Yuki has a higher chance at life, if I perform a c-section."

"But, I wanted to give a natural birth…" Yuki whimpered.

"I'm sorry Yuki…but you body is in a weakened state, and a natural birth could cause severe blood loss leading to death."

"I am a vampire though…" 

"Yes, yes. Kaien informed me of your background when you conceived. You becoming human, you had a vampire baby grow inside you for two months. Bu yes, you are vampire; however, this baby has made it impossible for you to give birth naturally," He paused, "I'm sorry, I'll give you a moment."

As the doctor left, Yuki let out a sigh that turned into a whimper.

"Yuki…?" Kaien asked.

"Oh, Kaien…what do I do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do I wait to die? Or do I wait to live?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY IN UPDATING, I'VE BEEN WORKING TWO JOBS FOR A WHILE, WAKING UP EARLY IN THE MORNING AND NOT GETTING OFF TILL LATE AT NIGHT, AND HAVING TO REPEAT THE WHOLE CYCLE OVER AGAIN! BUT DON'T WORRY; I'LL TRY TO UPDATE MY STORIES AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE! THANKS **

**Chapter 4: **

*******Several Months Later*******

** "****She's beautiful, Yuki." Kaien said. **

** "****I'm glad I decided to push through it all." **

**Yuki looked down at the still child. Never before has she thought about this picture. She always wanted children, but in her mind, the picture was a little different. Instead of Kaien, Kaname would be by her side together they would watch Juri sleep like the angel she is. **

** "****Do you think I did the right thing?" **

** "****What do you mean, Yuki?" **

** "****Keeping this a secret from Kaname. I mean, she is his daughter, and she is a vampire. I don't want to do the same thing to Juri, that my family did to me."**

** "****And what's that, Yuki?" Kaien asked. **

** "****Hid me from the truth." **

**Kaien nodded and let out a sigh. He knew why her parents did what they did, to save her. But it did hide her from everything. **

** "****Does Kaname know about Juri?"**

**Yuki slowly shook her head. **

** "****Don't you think he has the right to know about her?" **

** "****Yeah, but I want her to be safe."**

** "****Won't Kaname be able to protect you two?" **

** "****He probably thinks I'm dead." **

**Kaien covered his mouth in disbelief. ****_Why would Kaname think that? _****He thought to himself.**

** "****Ever since the whole encounter with Zero, he thinks the decision I made was selfish and idiotic. I thought he'd be proud that I was able to protect us and him."**

**Yuki paused as she reached down and gently caressed her daughters' forehead.**

** "****But since the nurse told us about my condition, he changed all of a sudden. Like he's lost all of his faith in me and doesn't respect my decisions."**

**~~~~~~WITH KANAME~~~~~**

**He slowly gritted his teeth as he clenched his fists together, sitting in his chair, looking at the picture of Yuki on his desk. Never before has he hated himself so much, with how things have turned out, he wished he could turn back time just one more time and redo it all. **

**_The warmth of your smile melts my heart_**

**_I could see someplace, like a fleeting dream_**

**_Even if it were to all end right now, in the sinking sun,_**

**_Our shadows would be lying atop one another_**

**_Just like a crisscrossed fate, endlessly distant, limitlessly deep,_**

**_Grasped over and over, lost over and over, it's something met by chance at last_**

**_As the sky wants the earth, flowers wait for the rain, and the night loves tomorrow_**

**_Two hearts long for just this, to be one_**

**_If we meet by chance tonight while taking a lengthy sleep_**

**_We should..._**

** "****Damn it all to hell!" Kaname screamed, as he threw the radio off his desk. The song slowly reminded him of Yuki, and he had no idea what was in store for her, or whether if she was even alive. **

** "****Kaname…" A whisper echoed through the air. **

**Kaname sat up and looked around the room. He knew she wasn't there, but it sounded so real, he thought she finally came back to him. There was a loud knock on the door, which brought him back to reality; the one place he didn't want to be. He opened the door, and saw Kain breathing hard, with his hand on the edge of the door. **

** "****What's the matter, Kain?" Kaname asked.**

** "****It's Yuki…" **

**Kaname reached out for him and grabbed his shirt, pulling him up.**

** "****What about her?" **

** "****She's alive…" Kain said.**

**Kaname dropped Kain to the floor and covered his mouth, letting out a sigh of relief. **

** "****What about the baby?" **

** "****There's no news on the baby…just Yuki." **

**Kaname fell to his knees. ****_At least Yuki is alive. _**

**~~~~~~~~Yuki~~~~~~~~**

**She rocked back and forth, singing to Juri to sleep, as she watched the sunset. Juri let out a quiet yawn and soon fell asleep in her mothers' arms. Yuki slowly stopped rocking and stood up and placed Juri in her bed, and turned on her lullaby music. Yuki looked out the window, and felt something strange. She couldn't tell what it was, but she wasn't going to risk anything. Kaien knocked on the door, and slowly opened it. **

** "****Yuki…" He whispered. **

** "****Kaien, watch over Juri." Yuki started as she opened the window.**

** "****Where are you going?" **

** "****I'll be back, don't worry." **

**Kaien nodded, and watched Yuki jump out the window and vanish into the night sky.**

**~~~~~~IN THE FOREST**

**Yuki landed in the middle of the forest and looked around, her loose hair blew in her face as the wind began to pick up. She tensed up as she saw a shadow appear in the fog straight ahead. **

** "****I don't know who you are, but you are unwanted on these grounds." Yuki growled. "Take another step forward, and I will end you." **

** "****I've missed you…" **

**Yuki hissed at the ominous shadow and released her fangs.**

** "****You asked for it!" Yuki growled. **

**Yuki lunged for the shadow with full force; she suddenly stopped and gaped when she saw the familiar person standing right in front of her. **

** "****Hello, Yuki." Kaname said.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY IN UPDATING, I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY WORKING TWO JOBS…SERVING AT NIGHT AND WORKING WITH THE STATE DURING THE DAY, ITS MORE DEMANDING WORKING FROM HOME THAN I THOUGHT! BUT I GOT INTO THE FLOW NOW, SO HOPEFULLY I'LL BE UPDATING MORE! **

**THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENCE. **

** Chapter 5**

** "****Kaname…?" Yuki took a step back**

** "****Hello, Yuki…I'm glad to see you're doing well." He said.**

** "****What are you doing here?"**

**He chuckled, as he walked up to her and embraced her.**

** "****I was told you were alive…and I had to come see you." **

**Yuki fought off the hug and pushed herself back, "Stop!" She shouted.**

**Kaname stood in place in shock, and here he thought she would be happy to see him just as he was excited to see her; but he was wrong. Yuki held her ground and stood firm, glaring at Kaname. She wasn't ready to see him, especially in these circumstances…he could for sure smell the scent of the child on her. **

** "****What happened to the baby…?" He asked cautiously. **

**_Does he not smell her on me? I just had her in my arms…_****Yuki thought to herself, she knew that she had to lie, in order to protect for Juri…at least for now. Yuki looked at the ground and shook her head. **

** "****I'm so sorry, Yuki…it must be hard…know it wasn't your fault…" Kaname whispered as he reached out to caress her. **

**Yuki snapped and pushed his hand away. **

** "****Now, it's not my fault?!" Yuki hissed, "What's with the damn change of heart?"**

** "****I know you must've felt terrible, going through all this…" **

** "****Kaname just shut up!" **

** "****Yuki…" **

** "****Shut up!"**

**Kaname took a step back and looked at her. She wasn't happy at all, she was furious on the verge of crying. **

** "****Come back with me, Yuki." **

** "****Why should I?"**

** "****We can go through this together, and you can't be alone in your current state."**

** "****I'm not alone….Chairman Kaien is with me; and he's been with me through all of this." **

** "****Don't forget, Yuki…you still are my wife." Kaname retorted, "And you belong with me." **

** "****Excuse me?" **

** "****You are my wife…we are still legally bound to each other; which means…"**

** "****Leave. Now." Yuki hissed back.**

** "****What are you…?"**

** "****Get out!" Yuki yelled, her eyes turning bloodthirsty red, and her fangs growing.**

**Kaname knew what Yuki was like in her vampire phase, and he especially knew she would be tougher due to recent events. He backed away slowly and said one more sentence before disappearing into the darkness.**

** "****I love you." **

**Yuki stood there until she was relaxed.**

** "****No matter what happens, he is not going to meet Juri…"**

**~~~~~~~~Back in Juri's room**

** "****What happened…?" **

** "****Kaname." **

** "****Are you alright?" **

**Yuki nodded as she took Juri from her crib and began to breast feed her in the rocking chair.**

** "****What exactly happened?"**

** "****He started demanding that I was his, saying I shouldn't feel bad about events, blah blah blah." **

** "****Events…? Did you tell him about Juri?" **

** "****No, I told a little fib." **

** "****He's going to find out sooner or later."**

** "****I choose later." Yuki said.**

**Kaien looked out the window and got lost in the darkness, "As you wish."**

*************7 Years Later**************

** "****Juri, let's get a move on! You're going miss the speech!" Yuki called out from the kitchen. **

** "****Coming!" A child said.**

**She came down the stairs in a long black and white dress with little heels on; and her long, brown hair was pulled back in a braid. **

** "****Do I have to go this meeting?" She whined, as she sat at the table.**

** "****Yes, you do." **

** "****Why?" **

**Yuki put her breakfast in front of her, and put her hands on her lap, "All progeny vampires are required to attend this lesson. It gives you a heads up on who you are and what your purpose can be." **

** "****Why can't you teach me, mom?"**

**Yuki smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead, "I can't teach you everything." **

**Juri let out another whine as she continued to eat her breakfast. There was a knock on the door, and Yuki went to answer. **

** "****Is she ready?" **

** "****Just about, she's finishing up breakfast." **

** "****Uncle!" Juri shouted, as she saw Kaien walk into the kitchen. **

** "****Hey, sweetie! How are you?" He asked.**

** "****I'm doing good! I've missed you!" She hugged him tightly.**

** "****I've missed you too." **

**Kaien looked at Yuki and around her apartment, and Juri closely followed. **

** "****Sweetie, go get your bags so you can go." Yuki said. **

**She smiled, "Ok!" **

** "****Has she asked about Kaname…?" **

**She came running down the stairs with a huge smile on her face, "Ready!" **

**Yuki shook her head as she gave her daughter a hug, before going to the meeting. **

**~~~~~~~~At Lecture Hall~~~~**

** "****Promise you'll be good?" Kaien asked, as he knelt down to her eye level.**

** "****I promise!" **

**Kaien opened his arms and she happily ran into them and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and gave her a little nudge towards the hall. She looked over her shoulder and waved to him before going into the lecture hall. **

**She picked a seat in the middle row next to a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. **

** "****I'm Matsuki." **

** "****I'm Juri." **

**They shook hands and looked at the board as the instructor came in. He was tall, slender and with long, brown hair to his shoulder. He wore all black and kept his head down. He placed his bag on the table, glancing up at the little kids. They all sat in their seats anxious, wondering what he was going to do. **

**He removed his coat and placed it on the table, and reached inside his bag for a history of their culture, as well as the attendance sheet. He began reading down the list and paused at a name. ****_It can't be… _****He swallowed the dry lump in his throat and called out the name. **

** "****Juri. Juri Cross." He said out loud. **

** "****Here!" She shouted back out, raising her hand. **

**He looked up and smiled. **

**_I have a daughter…? _****He thought to himself. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sooooo sorry for the long update, I have been super busy with everything and graduate school…I haven't had any time to write recently! On top of that, my mind has been racing because there are so many ways I can take my stories! Look forward to more (and hopefully quicker) updates! XOXO**

**Chapter 6: **

**~~~~~~Later that Night~~~~**

** "What do you mean you have a daughter?" A shocked Kain asked.**

** "It means what it means, I have a daughter…and she's named after my mother."**

**Kaname fell on the couch covering his face with his hands. **_**Why did she keep this a secret from me? I am Juri's father, I had every right to know. **_

** "How old is she?"**

** "Seven…"**

** "Well, it does add up. It's been about seven years…."**

** "I know!" Kaname growled.**

**Nothing irritated Kaname more than being reminded of the fateful night where he watched Yuki slowly leave the Night Class Dormitory. He never received any news on Yuki, he didn't know if she was alive or dead, but to find out seven years later that he had a daughter, he was happy and upset at the same time. Why didn't Yuki tell him when he ran into that night? Was she ashamed? **

** "What now, Master Kaname?" Kain asked.**

**He sat up and walked to the window and looked across campus to the Day Class Dormitory where his wife and daughter lived.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WITH YUKI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** "How was the lecture Juri?"**

** "It was alright, I met a new friend!"**

** "Really, who?" Yuki asked, as she finished putting away the clean dishes.**

** "Her name was….um…." Juri thought to herself, "Oh yeah! Matsuki!" **

**Chairman Cross entered the room and smiled as he saw his niece at the table.**

** "Sorry, for running late. I had a meeting with Kain." **

**Yuki dropped a plate hearing the familiar name; hoping that Kaien kept Juri a secret. She turned around and looked at him; all he did was smile. With that smile, Yuki knew that he didn't tell Kaien.**

** "Mom, are you ok?" Juri asked from the table.**

** "Yes." Yuki cleared her throat, "Go wash up for dinner now."**

**Juri smiled and walked over to the sink to wash up for dinner, just like she was told. Yuki continued to clean up the shattered plate, thinking back to the night when she left Kaname. These past seven years have been the greatest time of her life, being given a daughter; watching her grow up and achieve at everything her mind was put to. **

** "Mom, the person who gave the meeting today…he kept looking at me more than other students…." Juri mumbled.**

**Yuki turned away from the sink and began to pour Juri's dinner in her bowl, wondering who it could've been. Walking into the dining room, she placed her dinner in front of Juri and joined her at the table, as did Kain. **

** "Do you remember what he looked like?" Kain asked, as he pulled himself into the table.**

**Juri took a bite of her soup and thought for a while.**

** "Hmmmm, he was tall and very, very, very skinny. Long brown hair to his shoulders."**

**Yuki and Kain immediately looked to each other, the only man they knew that resembled her brief description was her father. **

** "Juri, hun. How about you go watch T.V while you eat…?" Kain suggested. **

** "Can I, mom?"**

**Yuki nodded with a smile. **

** "Yay!" Juri cheered as she took her bowl of soup to the other room, and resumed eating her dinner. **

**Kain looked over his shoulder to make sure Juri was distracted well enough to where she wouldn't eavesdrop into the conversation.**

** "Could it be, Kain?" Yuki asked worriedly.**

** "Well…he is one of the oldest vampires here…and one of two progenies…" Kain whispered, "If it wasn't you at the meeting, it has to be Kaname." **

**Yuki clenched her hand into a fist, slamming it down onto the table.**

** "Fuck!" **

** "Yuki?" **

** "I didn't want him to find out," Yuki said.**

** "You knew he was going to find out sometime soon, it just unfortunate that he found out this way and things may only get worse from here. Now that he knows, and he knows you kept her a secret this long…things are going to get much worse."**

**Yuki grasped the glass next to her and shattered it with one tight squeeze. **_**Now that Kaname knows about Juri, he may try to take her away from me… **_**Yuki shook her head to erase that thought from her mind. **

**~~~~~~~In Juri's Room~~~~~~~~**

** "Mom…?"  
**

** "Yes, Juri." Yuki responded as she locked and closed the windows in Juri's room.**

** "Are you okay?"**

** "Of course, sweetie…why would you ask?" Yuki responded as she pulled down all the drapes to darken her daughters' room from the outside.**

** She shrugged as she jumped into bed, watching her mothers' movements; worrying about her constant pacing. Yuki walked over to her daughters' bed and tucked her in her sheets as she kissed her forehead.**

** "Ready for classes tomorrow?"**

** "Sure…I guess…" Juri mumbled.**

** "First day jitters, you'll get over them soon…just remember who you are." **

**Juri smiled as she let out a yawn before closing her eyes. Yuki kissed her forehead again, and walked to the door. **

** Looking back at Juri, Yuki mumbled, "I won't let any harm come to you."**

**Yuki then closed the door to her daughters' room, locked it and tucked the key into her jacket before she proceeded down the hall to think of ways to protect her daughter from the man she used to love. **


End file.
